


Wings are Not Tail, By the Way

by ridgeline



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fake Marriage to Win, Fluff, M/M, Or Wings, Till Death Do Us Part
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “在睡觉之前，我有一件非常重要的事情要说，”Lucifer说，“在我这边的床头柜里面有安全套和润滑油，油性的和水性的都有。”





	Wings are Not Tail, By the Way

**Author's Note:**

> 我没法抗拒Lucifer的翅膀就是他的表露情绪的狗尾巴的设定，我太软弱了。

“在睡觉之前，我有一件非常重要的事情要说，”Lucifer说，“在我这边的床头柜里面有安全套和润滑油，油性的和水性的都有。”

 

“啥东西？你什么时候放的？为什么要放那种东西？”Pierce说，然后摇头，“算了，我一个都不想知道。”

 

“安全套和润滑油，我租下的时候放的，觉得既然睡一起就肯定会用上。”

 

“然后你还真回答了。”

 

Lucifer面带耐心而骄傲的笑容，依然站在床边，依然全裸着。

 

“Lucifer，我要说清楚一件事：不管有没有和你结婚，我都不会和你上床。”Pierce回答，感觉到偏头痛的预兆缓慢地出现在对面的窗口外面，虎视眈眈。

 

“什么，你是想说和我睡在一起，但是我们却什么都没做？这会坏了我的名声的，”Lucifer说，笑容更加灿烂，露出了牙齿。他示范性地而且朝他肚脐下面的 _一些部分_ 看了一眼，“这可是两千多年的经验和各种语言的赞美。”

 

“你是指 _'魔鬼的老二冷得像冰_ ？”

 

“才不是，那是诋毁，不过如果你好那一口，我可以安排一下。”

 

“谢谢，但是不。”Pierce摇头，然后深呼吸，缓慢地，他翻了个白眼，看向Lucifer，还有Lucifer据说在yelp上好评如潮的部分（糟糕的决定，因为Lucifer和某些部分看起来更加雀跃了）

 

他深深地叹了口气。

 

“如果我拒绝你，你今晚就不会让我睡觉了是不是。”Pierce说。

 

“噢，当然不是。我不会强迫任何人做他们不喜欢做的事情。”Lucifer说，“不过为什么你不想和我睡觉？为什么你可以免疫我的魅力？我必须得知道原因，万一你是另外一个探员怎么办？男版的探员……你是Charles Decker！”

 

_Lucifer和他那多动症的大脑今晚就不会让他睡觉。是的。_ Pierce冷漠地想。

 

他最后一次叹了口气，缓慢地，Pierce爬到床上，在正中央仰面躺下，四肢张开，麻木地闭上眼睛。

 

“来吧，做你想做的事情。”他说，勇敢地。

 

实际上确实也没有想象的那么糟，特别是考虑到外面车上的Decker应该已经摘了耳机，所以没有人可以听到Lucifer给了他一次不错的口交，然后是更加不错的指交。等Lucifer拔出手指之后，Pierce已经变成了汗湿、滚烫而且喘息的一具肉体，不受他意志控制地呻吟着，所以Lucifer确实有些可以吹嘘的技巧。他看着Lucifer慢条斯理地拆开安全套包装，然后拉开安全套，摸索着戴上，然后更加慢条斯理地抹上润滑油，再面带笑容地重新俯身笼罩住他时，Pierce很怀疑自己对Lucifer的敌意还能不能再次升级。没关系，在分局里面，他总能想出折磨Lucifer的办法的，也许要求每个人都必须穿奇丑无比的鞋套。

 

“好了，亲爱的，现在我要满足你的欲望了，”Lucifer说，笑容满面。

 

然后一对巨大的翅膀冒了出来。

 

有一会儿，Pierce只是张着嘴，看着那对至少七英尺的翅膀在Lucifer的背后完全展开，遮挡了所有光线，它是白色的、结构异常复杂，而且庞大到几乎贴上了墙壁。Lucifer本人似乎浑然不觉，依然在进行手上的事情，左手按住Pierce的膝盖，准备进行下一步动作——然后Lucifer迷惑地看着他，在提问之前，Lucifer追着他惊恐的视线，回过头去，看到了他背上突然长出来的东西。

 

“啊，我操。”他咒骂道，收齐了翅膀。

 

“你有翅膀。”

 

“是的，当然，我有翅膀，在第一次见面我就提到了，就是你绑架我之后，神奇地又冒出来的——有一部分是你的错，顺带一提。好了，”Lucifer说，不以为然.他下了床，依然在骂骂咧咧，同时开始搜索衣服，“如果你不介意的话，我得去找把剪刀。等等，探员是不是还在外面？因为如果不是的话，我还得找把恶魔小刀——你有割翅膀的经验吗？”

 

在Lucifer嘟嘟囔囔的过程里面，他的翅膀时而缩起来，时刻鼓起，时而下垂，时而激烈地拍打，像一团由毛茸茸的羽毛组成的暴风，而他本人似乎完全没有注意到。

 

“你的翅膀……”Pierce说，已经不再那么震惊了，开始感觉好奇，“就像是你的尾巴？”

 

“什么？别犯傻了。我没有尾巴，也没有角。相信我，不然我可以想出很多有创意的利用方式的——你觉得探员还在不在外面？联络电话在哪儿？”

 

“不，你说话的时候，它在动。以前我养过一只狗，每次看到我，它的尾巴——”

 

“现在这个话题变得有点变态了，还不是我喜欢的那种。”Lucifer说，给了Pierce一个阴暗的眼神，他的翅膀又张开了，而且咄咄逼人地拍打着。

 

_是的，尾巴，绝对是尾巴。_

 

“我没看到剪刀，Decker已经下班了，”Pierce说，“你现在可以回到床上了。”

 

“什么？我得把它割掉，咔嚓咔嚓。真是麻烦。”

 

Pierce伸出手，抓住一把羽毛，感觉到翅膀上一阵由强烈的焦虑和不适引发抖动，还试图从他手指里面滑走，不过他抓得很牢。

 

“我还没试过这个。”他说。

 

“这是我听过的最变态和病态的事情，队长。”

 

“也许，不过你不会说不，是不是？会坏了你的名声。”

 

一个更加阴暗的眼神，然后缓慢地变成了微笑。“爱操纵人而且变态的混蛋。”Lucifer说，翅膀突然消失不见了，“现在我有点更加了解你了，Pierce。”

 

他爬上床，一只手按在Pierce的胸膛上，然后翅膀再一次张开，巨大的羽翼升起，遮蔽了所有光线。

 

“如你所愿。”他说，“亲爱的。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
